The present disclosure relates to a feeding device and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus includes an image forming apparatus main body and a feeding unit. The image forming apparatus main body includes a latch target member. The feeding unit includes a paper feed cassette and a latching member. The latching member is configured to operate in association with a setting operation of the paper feed cassette. The setting operation refers to an operation for setting the paper feed cassette to a position where paper can be fed from the paper feed cassette. That is, the latching member engages with the latch target member of the image forming apparatus main body when the setting operation of the paper feed cassette is performed. Another feeding unit is provided in a lower part of the image forming apparatus main body. That is, the feeding unit (second feeding unit) can be fixed to the image forming apparatus main body by fixing the feeding unit (second feeding unit) to the other feeding unit (first feeding unit) included in the image forming apparatus main body.